


Moments Like These Are To Die For

by alienharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Asexual Character, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienharry/pseuds/alienharry
Summary: In his head, Harry sees a picture of Louis' golden skin in the sunlight, surrounded by the poppies in the garden, reading alongside Harry. It's something atruecouple would do, and it fills Harry with excitement for their future. “What's your favorite book?”Louis grins, a light dancing behind his slightly glazed eyes. “What if I bring my favorite story, and you bring yours, and together we read in the garden?”“That sounds nice,” Harry hums. “We could go at sunrise.”“So we'd be in your favorite place at your favorite time,” Louis recaps, a teasing edge to his voice. “And what color shall we wear?”Feeling playful, Harry feigns thinking before saying, “I suppose my favorite color is blue.”Louis hums. He's smiling. “That's the color of my eyes.”“I know.”-Harry is an Alpha prince working to open his territory's minds up to love. Louis is an omega prince whose land is in need of resources and protection. For the good of their people, they're arranged to be married.





	Moments Like These Are To Die For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musketrois (B_kate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_kate/gifts).



> Title is from _Majesty_ by Nicki Minaj
> 
> I'd of course like to thank my amazing [beta](http://statementlou.tumblr.com) for helping me fine tune this fic. Also thank you to [Sammie](http://britpickerhl.tumblr.com) for all of your help. Always. 
> 
> I really enjoyed being a part of 1D Fanworks for Charity, and I loved having the opportunity to write this fic for you, Kate. I really hope you love it!

When Harry was young, he realized that not everybody had love in their heart. 

As the future king of his pack, he’d been taught to not show affection, especially not to the public, -that showing vulnerability was a weakness. He took the sour words with a spoon of sugar and kept his emotions to himself. 

With that, any affectionate touching was off the table as well. Hugging his friends, holding his mother’s hand, anything that conveyed the care he had for his pack was off limits. The intention was  to present their pack as strong, but all Harry saw was a cold way of living, something that did nothing but make him miserable. 

It was alright, he told himself. Though nobody showed it, he still believed everyone felt love, radiated warmth. 

He was wrong. 

Despite his longtime marriage to Harry’s mother, Anne, Des Styles had no love. His heart was stone, cracked and crumbling, falling apart with every breath. Selfish, and with a complete disregard for others, Harry’s father had nearly led the seven territories into a war for no other reason than  a greedy desire for  _ more _ . 

More money, more land, more omegas. 

Had it not been for Anne, thinking quick on her feet and exiling the traitorous Alpha, there’s a strong possibility they would be living on a barren land, their pack torn apart by war. 

It’s been a few years since then, but Des’ teachings still have an impact with the pack. Lately, Harry’s been spending his time thinking of a way to reverse the toxic thinking and spread love, but doing so is much more difficult than he’d expected. 

He’s sitting at his cherry oak desk, sketching different ideas out on paper when his mother, the Queen, walks into his room. “We’ve been called for a summit with the leaders of the Tomlinson pack tomorrow,” she says, skipping all greeting. “They’ve requested our help.”

Harry hums, not looking up from his paper. The Tomlinson pack holds the territory adjacent to theirs, though it’s far smaller. While in the most recent years, the seven territories have been rebuilding themselves, the Tomlinson pack has been suffering, too small to get on their feet as easily as the others. “They’ll be asking for resources, most likely.”

“That’s what we’ve predicted,” Anne agrees. “They’re landlocked and have less than one-hundred members. They’ll also be asking for protection, I assume.”

“They’ve nothing to give in return,” Harry says. “Why not turn them away?”

“They hold something very important on their territory - it is why they’re requesting our help.”

“Why don’t we just take it then?” His tone is bitter. Up until Des was exiled from the pack, that’s how things were done. Harry would like to be a more forgiving king than his father, one that gives love, but it’s difficult to change a mindset that has existed for hundreds of years

Anne, while still acting with some of the tendencies she’d learned from Des, is a far kinder person than he could ever pretend to be. “Because we aren’t your father’s pack anymore and, as a strong Alpha leader, you should be looking for every excuse to avoid a war.” Harry shrugs and maintains his gaze at his writings. “They have an omega prince as well. He’s next in line for the throne and the council has advised we ask for a union.” Harry hums. “For  _ your _ union.”

“Their territory is small,” Harry replies, only then looking up at Anne, “and I’ve not even met the omega. I’d like to decline.”

“You can’t decline,” she replies. He’d figured as much. “The omega is of pure blood, and your betrothment will mean peace between the territories.”

“The summit is tomorrow?”

Anne nods, already beginning to pad from the room. “At high noon. Please be ready - you’ll be representing our pack and our land.” 

Harry is left to his thoughts. He’s not upset that he’s being given away, but that he’s had no time to think on it, to dwell. Of course he knew that one day he’d have to marry a pure omega, but the sudden arrival of his oncoming betrothment is alarming. 

He only hopes the omega prince is as ready for this as he is. 

♚

The castle for the Tomlinson pack is much smaller than that of the Styles’. There’s plenty of room, and compared to the common folk of Harry’s pack, it’s definitely a luxury home, but it’s easy to see the differences in classes their lands are. 

It’s still beautifully decorated, truly a palace for royalty. Upon entering, Harry notices that even the ceilings have their own intricate designs painted differently for each room. 

They’re escorted into a room, around a giant table. Harry can’t help but notice how homey the place is, a family lives there, like the types that live in the poorer village of his land - the ones that fit ten people in a shack meant for two. 

They must be an affectionate pack, one that doesn’t mind showing love in the open. 

He’s proved right when the queen walks in, holding hands with two young adults. One is a girl, a beta, and the other is a boy, an omega - the  _ prince _ . 

The affection they hold is clear as they take their seats at the table, fingers linked despite the seriousness on their faces. It’s a vision Harry wishes to one day see between his own people. 

“Thank you for meeting with us today,” the queen, Jay, greets. She’s sitting opposite of Harry’s own queen. 

“It’s our pleasure,” Anne returns. “Your home is lovely.” 

Jay smiles, looking around the dining room proudly. “As far as palaces go, we realize it isn’t very large, but we couldn’t justify something much bigger when our people are struggling to survive.” Harry knows she didn’t mean to be insulting, but he feels attacked, knows that he himself has worried about the lifestyle of his struggling pack while the rich were drinking wine shipped from ocean’s away. “I suppose you know why we’ve asked for you to come today.” 

“There are…” Anne trails off, her face twisting as she thinks of what to say next, “ _ rumors _ , I suppose you’d call them, around the packs leaders. We know you’re running low on resources, and with how quaint and valuable your land is, you’re vulnerable to attack and would like some protection.”

“Precisely.” Without relinquishing her hold on her children, Jay brings their hands onto the wood of the table. “We don’t have much to offer immediately, but with your help, we’re certain our pack will be thriving again.”

The seven territories have all been hit by hard times recently, but most are on a comeback. They’ve been without war for nearly a decade, and it’s helping each pack to rebuild themselves. The Tomlinson pack are small, and when they were hit by war, it had nearly wiped them out. Rebuilding doesn’t come as easy to them as it would to a larger, more resource fueled pack such as Harry’s.

“We would like to help you, but in order to do so, we would need to join forces, to merge our lands and become one pack.” Anne’s face doesn’t twitch, her demeanor remaining serious, even as Jay’s own drops into something of displeasure. 

“I cannot give up my throne,” she says. “It’s important that Tomlinson holds status and power for our pack.”

“We wouldn’t ask you to relinquish your land,” Anne expands. “That would not be helping, that would be colonizing, and we wouldn’t dream of that.”

The table sits silently, no word from either sides as Jay tries to understand what Anne is asking for. “How else would we…” Her eyes wander to Harry and then to her son before returning to Harry. She seems to realize what exactly is on the table, and nods once. “I apologize for wasting your time, but I couldn’t ask that of my child.” 

Both the beta and omega perk up, neither sure which of them she’s speaking of. 

“It is a new era for our lands,” Anne speaks, refusing to let Jay deny the offer. “Packs are rebuilding and war is more imminent than ever.” 

Harry never understood why Des was the ruler of their pack. He was cold, cruel, and selfish. A proper king, he was not. Anne had always held her packs best interests in mind, had always made sacrifices for everyone, even her own unforgivable husband. The moment Des was sent away from their territory, it became a better place. 

“Free will is not something that can be negotiated,” Jay says. Her tone is emotionless, though Harry can see her grip tightening on both of her children, telling more than her voice does. “An arranged marriage will take away my Louis’ chance to become the king he needs to be.”

The omega,  _ Louis _ , soon grasps what his mother has been arguing against. He turns to Harry and the two stare at each other. Harry’s unsure what’s going on in the omega’s head, but in his own he’s thinking about how beneficial a union would be, how good for his own pack the added land and people would be. 

He also considers the warmth before him, the way Louis’ mother would protect him so, let him make his own choices in a mate. He wishes this for his pack as well. While Harry can provide resources and protection for the Tomlinson pack, Louis can offer a new look on showing affection.

Louis’ own thoughts must bring him to a conclusion as he nods once. “Mum.” His fingers tighten in the queens hold gently, pulling their hands to Louis’ chest. It is the kind of tenderness that Des taught not to show, to not reveal vulnerabilities. It’s what Harry wants to unlearn. “I will do it.”

“You will not, Louis William.”

Instead of backing down, obeying the queen’s word, Louis holds his head high. “You’ve just spoken of my honor, of my free will. By not allowing me to make this choice, you are taking away my free will, are you not?” 

Jay isn’t pleased, her eyes narrowing and her hand pulling from her son’s. “You will not be marrying for love, Louis. It will be for power, for protection - ”

“For my people.” His tone holds a finality to it. “I am marrying because I love my pack - isn’t that enough.” Jay looks as though she wants to debate it, but she doesn’t. “This is the easiest course of action, and I know the Styles pack is full of good warriors and providers. They’ve not needed to ask for help in centuries, and there’s a reason for that.”

“ _ Louis _ .”

“We are not a bad pack,” he continues, “But we aren’t a strong one either. If giving away my hand will help us survive, I am more than willing.”

The quiet sits between them, and Harry watches the queen and her son talk with their eyes. Next to them, the beta sits watching, motionless. 

Regardless of what they decide, the Styles pack will not be affected negatively. They only have something to gain with the risk - even so, Harry finds himself nervously awaiting for the acceptance or denial of the proposal. 

The two come to an agreement and Jay nods. She turns to Anne and says, “If it is what he wants, I cannot stand in the way.”

“It will be for the best, I can assure you that.” 

Jays lips thin, her disbelief in Anne’s words apparent. “Before their union is announced, they must first begin courting. We are a very affectionate, loving pack, and for this to be accepted by our people, they must believe that your son can provide for Louis not only physically, but emotionally as well.”

“They must see that I trust him, or an uprising may be imminent,” Louis adds. He’s looking at Harry, addressing him directly instead of through the queens. “We are a very close pack.”

“While we work out the smaller details, why doesn’t Louis show your son the territory?” Jay offers. 

“An excellent idea.” 

♚

As the queen advised, Louis gives Harry a tour of their territory. 

It’s small, is the first thing Harry notices. A walk around the border of Harry’s land would take well over an hour. Louis manages to walk the perimeter as well as wander into town in less than that. They only have one village as well, which houses the total eighty-three pack members they have. 

Harry kindly thinks it’s quite quaint. When they merge, it’ll be more of an extension of their land than an addition territory. 

After introducing themselves to each other, Louis standing much taller than he did in the meeting, it’s mostly quiet. The tour mainly consisting of Louis pointing out different places, waving as they pass a few people in the pack. He introduces Harry, and as they part, Louis says goodbye with a  _ hug _ . 

It leaves Harry astonished everytime it happens. On his own land, such contact would never be allowed - or at least, it wasn’t when Des was in charge. Now it’s something Harry has no problem with, but reversing the mindset that affection is a weakness is much more difficult to do that he’d first thought. 

“You are all very affectionate,” Harry says after Louis’ just kissed an older woman on her cheek. He hopes his tone comes off more observatory than unaccepting. 

“We are very small,” Louis replies, continuing his steps and leading them forward on the tour. “I’ve know my pack since the day I was born, and I consider them all family.” 

It’s a belief they’re all raised with - pack is family - but Harry’s father had never seen family as much more than his successors. There wasn’t much love there, so seeing how Louis treats his pack is very telling to how Jay must treat him. Harry’s suddenly very happy that this is the pack he’s going to be marrying into. 

“It must make the idea of war frightening then,” he comments. 

“It does.” The two stop for a moment as Louis hugs a passing pack member. Harry waves gently and then they’re continuing their walk. Louis continues, “Not that war should ever be anything but.” 

“Of course.” 

Again the silence takes over, and soon the tour is over. It was short, their town holding more of a novelty feel than an asset. It doesn’t bother Harry though - their affection alone is enough to benefit the Styles’ pack. 

“I see that you’re very distant,” Louis tells him as they retrace their steps. “Your pack shows strength, which is wonderful, but you don’t project much emotion. It’s so different than we’re used to.”

“It’s how we were taught,” Harry explains. “My father didn’t allow for much affection.” He’s working on changing that, on becoming less of a stone pack, wanting to allow love and peace to shine through. 

Louis nods along with Harry's words. “It’s not a bad thing. I can see you’re good people. You only want to help.” 

“Then why is your mother so afraid of us joining?”

There’s no response for a moment, but then Louis is speaking. “Our territory may not be large, but it has much history. Control starts here - we’re the only ones keeping the seven territories from war.”

It makes Harry pause, his footsteps yielding his path as he wonders just how much there is to learn about this land. “How are you doing it?” 

“I can’t tell you.” Louis’ pace doesn’t stop, and soon Harry has to catch up. “I don’t even like you yet, let alone trust you.”

Harry wants to take it as a challenge, but he knows the omega didn’t mean anything by it. Louis, it seems, while very easy to talk to, is also very outspoken, and Harry knows that their coming courtship will be interesting. 

He hopes to learn a lot. 

♚

The engagement remains a royal secret. 

Not wanting to prompt a threat on either territory before everything is set for the two to wed, Anne decides it’s smart for only the royal families to know about their impending nuptials. Even the highest guards are kept in the dark. 

That’s not to say that Louis and Harry aren’t seen together. Quite the opposite, in fact. After Harry’s tour of their territory, the two begin to court. Publically. 

It starts with simple outings in each territory. They need to be seen together, to be shown making an alliance, before there can be any announcement of their marriage. There are questions - shopkeepers and passersby alike inquire about their relationship to each other, and they never lie. Louis always stays silent as Harry mentions he’s hoping to begin a courtship soon. 

When the reactions they’re met with get less and less surprised, they begin to use the word -  _ courting _ . There are many events on Harry’s territory in which he brings Louis along as his date. Jay, of course, has a standing invitation, but there must be someone of status on their land at all  time, Harry learns. 

The Tomlinson pack has far less events. They aren’t the type to host elegant balls, much more for intimate appearances. 

Together, they go on another tour of Louis’ land, this time introducing Harry as Louis’ courting Alpha. Harry’s introduced, door to door, to each individual member of the pack. It’s the personal touch that shows Harry just how truly different they are, just how much of a challenge it’ll be to merge these two lands together. 

In their courting, Harry and Louis begin to know each other, to learn what they can about how to lead the other’s territory. A position of power is a very serious thing, and it means something different for each pack - something Louis and Harry have to relearn. They have to immerse themselves in the cultures and love languages of each pack. 

Harry feels very out of his element with Louis, an affectionate omega who is open with his emotions, and appears to have no ulterior motives. There often is a lot of touching. Strokes of the hand, public scenting, things that Harry’s been taught aren’t for the public to see, are much more suited for the privacy of the bedroom. 

He’s torn between maintaining his cold appearance for his public and reciprocating the affections so as to not risk coming off rude and insensitive to Louis’ love language. It’s difficult, but Harry’s trying, knowing he has to do what is right for his pack, Louis’ pack, and the future of their territories. 

It’s difficult, of course it is, but Louis makes it easier. 

♚

The courting was the easy part, Harry decides. They’ve been in a meeting discussing the details of announcing the engagement for the entire afternoon. There’s more to it than Harry had ever considered. If the news is met with poor reactions, then things may get even  _ more _ complicated, so they’ve been considering ways to appease the packs. 

Harry's always been a bit clueless to swaying the public, always wanting to just be honest with them, to show them trust and get it in return. Even so, he’s forced to sit through it all and even input an opinion.

It’s excruciating. 

The only thing that’s a slight reprieve from the pain of the meeting is Louis. The omega has insisted on holding Harry’s hand through the entire meeting. He’d said it was for comfort, and Harry can understand now. Being able to squeeze his fingers and feel Louis respond has Harry’s Alpha already feeling more at ease. 

The closeness makes Anne eye them oddly, but Harry doesn’t worry. Hopefully with the joining of their packs, displays of affection like this will be more accepted, and they’ll be able to feel secure in each other without being questioned. 

In the course of the time they’ve spent in the meeting, they’ve gone through more topics than Harry’d ever even considered, and it leaves him exhausted. However, as soon as the conversation segues into living arrangements, he suddenly feels more awake than ever. 

Jay brings it all up, and Harry can tell she’s hoping for it to go quickly. “I know you may not agree, but I believe they should live here. On Tomlinson territory.” If it’d only been Harry and Louis making the decision, things would be over quickly, but they’re not that lucky.

“We have more men to guard the castle,” Anne brings up quickly as though she’d been waiting for the conversation, waiting to debate her point. “We have a larger grounds for them to raise children in, and - ”

“We have nothing.”

Jay’s simple declaration stuns Anne silent, the queen left with nothing to say. 

Louis, however, isn’t as silent. “Mum, we have plenty.” 

“As royalty, yes,” Jay agrees. “But our land is barren. I would feel far more comfortable having you here, protecting our land.” 

“We’d have to move some of my guards here as well,” Harry wonders out loud. He can see what Louis’ pack means to him. His reaction to his mother speaking ill of it tells Harry that he could never leave. “Would there be space?”

Jay nods eagerly. “We will make space.”

“Our castle was  _ built _ for this,” Anne continues. “They’d be better off on Styles territory.”

Harry’s already made up his mind. Just as Louis disagreed with his mother to move forward with the engagement, Harry will do the same with their living arrangements. 

“I have no problem moving here.” Next to him, Jay and Louis make brief eye contact. Harry feels as though he’s missing something, but doesn’t believe he’s earned the right to ask just yet. “The Tomlinson pack is very affectionate, and Louis would feel more comfortable in his own space.”

“And you wouldn’t?”

“Louis will soon be my omega,” he explains to his mother. “I’m willing to sacrifice.”

In his grip, Louis’ hand tightens. When he looks over, the omega is smiling at him, and Harry can’t find a single bone in his body that wants to regret his decision. 

“Then it is settled,” Anne sighs, her displeasure clear. “We’ll move Harry in discreetly, and then we’ll go public with your upcoming nuptials.”

Louis looks away from Harry as Anne speaks, his eyes wide. “Can’t we go public first? It’ll give Harry more time to adjust.” 

“Both territories will be susceptible to an attack after the announcement is made,” Jay protests. “It’s best not to make any large moves after them.” Anne nods in agreement. “If you’d like to slowly ease into things, we can give Harry his own room, space for him to adjust.”

Harry shakes his head. If he’s going to be moving onto this territory, he’s bringing the proper protection for his new pack. “I don’t want to take up room that could go to your family or for protection. If Louis is uncomfortable sharing, then I do not mind, but I don’t require my own room.”

The three of them look to Louis, awaiting an answer. He turns to Harry and grins a small, but not quite shy, smile. “I could share.”

♚

Going public with their engagement comes with mixed reviews. More positive than negative, and those negative have shared worries of the opposite pack wanting nothing more than to steal from their land and gain control. There’s always that doubt, the fear that joining packs will be nothing but disaster. 

To appease every individual person is something that’s difficult to plan for. Were it just Louis’ pack, it’d be possible to go door to door and offer them words of comfort, to talk out their fears and assure that Louis trusts Harry to join him in ruling over the territory. 

Had it been only Harry’s pack, it may have taken more time, but it also would have been a simple task. There could’ve been a ball, or Harry could’ve made a speech in the center of their land, reassuring their people that while they may be trepidatious of the new changes to their territory, nothing that happens will ever put them back to the state they were in when Des ruled. 

They can’t conciliate the two packs differently, though, and that’s where they run into trouble. It’s a test of how they’ll rule together - Louis points out. That they have to compromise in their own ways of ruling to come up with one cohesive way to settle the issue. 

How they handle this is also an insight to their future pack, and everybody is watching closely. 

Jay and Anne think the best course of action is to let the packs complain, to hold an event where every person who has something they’d like to speak about can come an express their grievances. It will give the community a chance to feel heard, and they’ll be able to see Louis and Harry side by side, together as the future kings. 

At the beginning, Harry was hesitant to sit and listen as his pack discussed the problems with their land, but with Louis by his side, it’s a bit easier to settle in. 

It also helps that the pack had nothing bad to say about Harry or Anne - neither did Louis’ packs about their royalty. Most of the issues were with the conditions of their homes, or public parks, or other things that don’t require entire systematic refigurations to solve. Sure, they aren’t all exactly simple, but they’re a lot less severe than he’d figured. 

Sitting down to hear the complaints is a 2 day long affair, but it’s not as exhausting as Harry had been anticipating. Each person comes, grateful to even be heard. If Harry were to tell them they couldn’t fix their problems, they’d still leave feeling alright about the meetings. 

That doesn’t happen though. 

True to who he is as a person, Louis is great with the people of both packs, and makes promises to do what he can to fix each problem. It does what it’s meant to and placates everybody - not a single person leaving the castle without a smile. Jay and Anne are hopeful with the progress they’re making, and they have not a single bad thing to say about how each complaint is being handled. 

On the other hand, Harry has a few issues with the promising of improvement to every single issue being raised. Mainly that it’s near impossible. 

When the last of the public has shared their grievances, and the castle is empty of nonroyal pack members, Harry approaches Louis, his worries of overpromising on the tip of his tongue. “Louis, you cannot promise these people the world. There needs to be a boundary - we can’t do it all.” 

“We  _ have  _ to,” Louis insists. Around them, the help are cleaning up, putting away the tables and chairs that’ve been set up for the pack. “It’s of the Tomlinson belief to do what you can for others. I know there are far more people in your pack, but I refuse to sit by with these problems sitting undealt with.” 

As much as Harry agrees that helping the people is the right thing to do, he knows that they aren’t able to. “It will take too many resources, and we don’t have enough men.”

“Then I’ll do it myself.” Louis looks straight into Harry’s eyes, refusing to go back on his promises. “And if you want to become the ruler your people need, you will consider helping.”  

“That would take far too much time,” Harry says. 

“Then we’d better start now.” Louis turns stubbornly and walks out of the ballroom, the help watching as he goes. 

Harry knows they can’t do it alone, but he also knows Louis is independent and motivated and so  _ stubborn _ , that he won’t take no for an answer. As his Alpha, Harry chases after him. If they’re going to do this, they’ll have to plan thoroughly, and they’ll need a lot of help. 

♚

Providing their packs with the resources they need is easy enough. Though the Tomlinson territory is landlocked and struggling, Harry’s territory is rich in resources, and using them to help their people is exactly what they need to do, it’s exactly why Jay came to them in the first place. 

Unfortunately, though they have plenty of supplies, a lot of the work isn’t easily done by one man. Everybody is doing their part, and there’s still quite a bit of work they’re unable to get to easily, do to the lack of helping hands. 

Which exactly why Louis volunteers himself to handle some of the work. 

His offer is met with great reception from the people, grateful that someone in power is willing to get hands on in improving the territory. Harry follows, but does so much more quietly. He wants to help his people and wants to spend time with Louis, but there can’t be word getting out that both of them will be working amongst the people as it could show an opportunity for attack. 

It’s alright though - Harry doesn’t need the praise. He’s more than happy to let Louis get the respect and well wishes. After all, it was mostly his work that allowed today to happen. 

Despite their eagerness, though, neither Harry nor Louis have experience in doing much active work, so they’re stuck on the most simple job in the book: fixing a fence. 

It’s still helping the people - the fence is keeping in horses. Or rather, it  _ isn’t _ keeping horses inside, which is exactly why it needs repair. 

“Have you ever done any labor work?” Louis asks as they arrive to the sight. The broken section isn’t too large. It’s only four posts long. 

“We garden,” Harry tells him. “I’m good with my hands.”

On the Styles’ territory, there’s a small area, hidden away from the central shops of the town, where Harry goes to read sometimes. He planted some poppies a few years back with Anne, and now it’s one of his favorite things to do. Every spring as the snow melts, Harry finds himself back at the garden, checking on his soil. 

“I’ve had to do some repair work before,” Louis says, placing their wood on the ground. “But this is bigger than I am used to.” 

“We’ll work together.” Harry places the pile he carried on top of Louis’ as well as his bag of tools.  “We can’t have the others showing us up.”

Louis smiles, shaking his head as he laughs. “What kind of Kings would we make if our construction was only sub par?” 

“Terrible ones, really.” 

They’re both smiling, eyes squinted in the sunlight that shines high above them. They’re standing close together, and a part of Harry longs to reach his hand out and grab Louis’, but across the road, somebody closes a door, and Harry finds himself stepping backwards and standing taller. 

He wasn’t as inconspicuous as he thought he was. Louis rolls his eyes at Harry’s cowardice. “Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?” 

“Not at all,” Harry answers quickly. His actions, though hurried and seemingly ashamed, were nothing more than Harry trying not to look beneath his power in the eyes of the pack. He’d never intended to make Louis feel less than. “You’re my omega. We’re engaged to be married. I could never be ashamed.” 

“Then why are you afraid for your people to see us touching?” 

“We are far less affectionate people,” he explains. “Showing love is a sign of weakness. At least, it was in my father’s eyes. I hope to one day reverse that - to show my people to give love. Always.” 

Louis listens as he speaks, watching closely, and when Harry finishes, Louis sits on the words for a moment. “It’s a heavy idealogy to reverse. You know where you should start?” Harry raises a brow in question. “With yourself,” Louis tells him. “Your pack won’t be as adverse to it all if you practice what you preach.” 

Harry nods. “I suppose you’re right.” 

“We don’t have to start now,” Louis grins when Harry spends too long in thought. “We can begin after we fix this fence.”  

Harry grins and they get to work measuring the needed length for each piece of wood. Throughout the project, Louis does a lot of the work and Harry helps when he can, but Louis insists on taking the lead. Harry can see now that while Harry may have a colder appearance, it’s Louis who’s more ruthless, stubborn and determined to do things his way. 

It takes a few hours, but as the sun sets and they begin their path back to the castle, Harry feels settled in knowing he is marrying a strong man. Omega or no, Louis is the strongest prince he’s ever met. 

♚

The grievances of the people don’t solve themself in a day, but with hard work and both packs working together, it only takes ten days, and the palace throws a ball to celebrate. They didn’t use all of their resources, and it’s settled both territories. Harry feels no hesitation is saying that Louis was right. 

In order to bond as a couple and allow the packs to get accustomed to Louis and Harry as their soon-to-be kings, the two princes have to spend the ball by each other’s sides. 

Harry won’t complain. He’s gotten quite comfortable in the company of Louis. 

The only thing that seems off is how much of Harry’s pack is occupying the ballroom. Yes, they are a larger pack, but Harry’s seen very few of Louis’ people, and it’s concerning. This is a celebration for everybody as no side did work that was more deserving of appreciation than the other. 

“I don’t see a lot of your pack here tonight,” he tries to bring up casually after yet another brief conversation with someone from Harry’s land. 

Louis nods, drinking from his wine as though it’s normal for their balls to be void of their people. “We cannot leave our land without pack. Me or my mother must be there at all times as well as half of our people.”

“What for?”

“I’ve told you before, love,” he grins over the rim of his glass. “Our territory is special - it holds the key to peace.” 

Which may be true - though Harry’s still being kept in the dark on exactly what it is that they have holding such a power - but there are still other ways to protect their land. “We could’ve put some of your military on guard.” 

“What military?” Louis asks, and for a moment Harry had forgotten that he was talking to the prince of a land he hopes to be one day. “ _ Peace _ , Harry. We don’t believe in war.”

“Nobody likes war, but a strong military is imperative.”

“For who?” His voice isn’t anywhere close to being loud, but Harry worries that some of his pack may hear the disagreeance in war, might worry for their territory’s future. “We have been fine for years. Nobody has attempted so much as a battle with us.”

He agrees with what Louis is insinuating, with the fact that having a military tempts war, but with the climate they’re in, with the packs that surround them, it’s necessary. “It’s because whatever you’re holding stops them.” 

“ _ Peace _ ,” Louis repeats, emphasizing the word gently. “We hold the belief that spilling blood is not an option, and we’ve been safe from attacks.” Harry doesn’t say anything, letting Louis’ words sink in. “I’m not telling you to disband your military, love. But making them less of a necessity would put your pack at ease. The fear of impending war is stressful. It’s not good for them.”

It’s what Harry’s been hoping to lead into - a pack that shows affection, that spreads peaceful ideologies and thinks treating your fellow man with kindness is more important than a piece of land. It’s putting it into effect, finding a way to teach his people to think in such a way that he’s had trouble with. 

Here Louis is though, a leader that Harry can only dream to become, drinking his wine casually as he all but solves every problem Harry’s ever ran into with his leadership. The way to lead a more peaceful pack is to take away the fear and show them love. 

Louis’ quite short, but he stands tall. He has full confidence in what he says, and Harry can see exactly how Louis is fit to hold his status. 

“You truly are a king of the people, aren’t you,” he says, letting his wonder and admiration bleed into his tone. 

“A Prince, but yes,” Louis corrects. Harry wants pinch his cheek when Louis’ teasing grin greets him. “My pack is important to me, just as yours are to you, but we’ve been raised to view our input in different ways. You think of your generations, maintaining a strong, respectable pack for years to come. I see my pack as they are now, I see their souls and their hearts, and I do what I can to make their lives easier.”

There’s no crowd surrounding them, no applause at Louis’ words, but Harry feels like he’s just witnessed a speech worthy of being heard by nations. “I see what value you have,” Harry tells him. “You’ll do better for both packs than I ever could.” 

Louis laughs, and the sound is a symphony. “Don’t sell yourself short. You’re helping in ways you don’t realize.” 

“How so?”

“You were prepared to marry a stranger for the sake of your pack’s future,” he expands, “to save  _ my _ pack, and you hadn’t even met me yet.” 

It’s true, but Harry had no other option. It’s what their packs needed. “I did what I had to.” 

“Exactly. You were willing to sacrifice. Not many leaders are.” Louis’ words are said with conviction, no room for hesitance or uncertainty. Harry can feel his body swaying towards the omega. 

“You are,” Harry points out.

“Of course I am,” Louis agrees, his free hand waving the comment off. “I’m an outstanding prince.” Harry can’t help but to laugh at that. It attracts a few wandering eyes. “You’re also trying to change your pack’s perception on expressing love. It’s something that will take time and effort, but you’re going to do it.” 

Harry nods. “I am.”

“You could start now, you know.” Though Louis is speaking to convince Harry, he avoids eye contact. “I’m aware that there isn’t much of my pack here, and that you don’t have to show your affection with me, but - ”

Harry reaches out and grabs Louis’ hand, stopping him from continue in his ramblings. Louis knows how to lead a peaceful pack, and if affection is the place to start, Harry will dive head first. “Let’s go greet our people.”

With his face slightly red and his smile on the shy side, Louis lets Harry lead him towards the center of the ballroom. They aren’t even a few steps forward when Harry pauses for Louis to catch up, allowing them to walk side by side. 

Alpha or omega, it doesn’t matter. They are equals. 

♚

Although Harry’s been living on Tomlinson land for a few weeks, they haven’t been able to move all of his possessions as their room was too crowded with Louis’ things. Today, they’ve found the time and energy to merge it all together so Harry can finally feel comfortable in the castle. 

It’s also so the rest of the guards can move into the castle to help keep watch over the territory, but Harry enjoys feeling a bit like Louis’ compromising his space for Harry alone. 

As Harry’s helping Jay sort out the guards, helping them move their possessions to their proper rooms in the proper wings of the castle, he feels a hand slide into his own. 

It’s Louis, of course, and he seems to be making himself smaller than usual. “Prince, may I have a word with you.” 

The title confuses Harry, as between them and their mothers, they never use their formal titles. Louis’ taught him that the first step to being an affectionate pack is to accept familiarity, to not be afraid to laugh together and express their feelings, and even use pet names. Hearing Louis address him so officially is something that leaves Harry lost. 

The bemusement must be apparent on his face as Louis gently tilts his head towards where Jay is standing with two of the guards, and then it hits Harry. While using a more affectionate love language is a start to being more unceremonious and intimate with each other, doing it in front of their pack can come off disrespectful. 

“Of course.” Harry excuses himself from Jay and the guards, smiling gratefully as she tells him take his time, and allows Louis to pull him aside into their bedroom. “Are you alright? What couldn’t you have discussed in front of the Queen?” 

“My heat will be coming soon,” Louis says without warning. 

Harry had forgotten they’d need to prepare for that, had forgotten that he’d be going through a rut in only three months. He’s quickly reminded that though they’re going to be wed, they aren’t a typical Alpha/omega couple. 

“I have to be with you,” Harry says. “During your heat I can’t be out. It’d leave a bad impression of our engagement.” 

“I don’t want to knot,” Louis tells him, and Harry nods, understanding that knotting is something special, and while they’ll be spending the rest of their lives together, they don’t need to jump in too soon, especially if it isn’t what Louis wants. “Or mate at all. I don’t want any touching of a sexual nature.” 

And that gives Harry pause. He stands quietly, trying to think out a negotiation for them. Louis is watching closely, no sign of any shame in his confession. He wishes to go through his heat alone, and though it unsettles Harry’s Alpha, he needs to respect Louis’ wishes. 

“I could stay in other chambers,” Harry consider, speaking his thoughts out loud, “Maybe at the other castle. I’d hide from the public, and we could make it appear as though we’re together.”

They don’t need to be together to convince the public that they are, and hiding in a separate castle for a few days will be easy for Harry if it means Louis will be comfortable. 

At that thought, Harry’s eyebrows knit together. He knows they’ve only known each other a short while, and at the beginning, he didn’t think of spending any of Louis’ first heats together, but now that they’ve become closer, that Harry truly sees Louis as his omega, he thought they  _ would _ spend the time together.

Louis shakes his head. He’s still standing tall, his face void of any vulnerability. “I still would like you to be there.”

“But you’ll be - ”

“You’re my alpha,” he interrupts, “and it will settle my omega to have you next to me. I know how tempting it will be when we’re that close, but you’re a good prince and a great man. I trust you.” The idea of seeing an omega through their heat without mating is one Harry’s unfamiliar with, and picturing it leaves him confused. “If you’re uncomfortable with the idea, I understand.” 

He’s not sure how they’ll go through the heat without sexual contact, but for Louis, he’ll make it work. “I will be there.” At his declaration, Louis looks surprised - he didn’t expect Harry’s compliance, it seems. “You’re my omega, and you’ll be in need. I should be there for you.” 

The shock fades off Louis’ face quickly, and soon he’s smiling, looking at Harry like he’s just promised the world. His beauty burns in Harry’s throat. 

♚

“There have been threats on the territory.”

In the middle of the night, Harry and Louis were awoken by a guard and called into the conference room where Jay and Anne were awaiting them. They’d had to sneak Anne into the castle so as to not rouse suspicions, and it’d set a tense blanket over the room. 

Even now, holding Louis’ left hand between two of his own, hearing that there have been intentions of an attack of their land, they’re all still, stuck and unable to move at the words. 

They’re engagement has been met with positive reviews from their packs, and surrounding territories have seem disinterested at the worst, so hearing that someone is wishing ill on them doesn’t fit into their plans. 

Anne’s the first to gather herself. She clears her throat and faces Jay where they’re sitting next to each other. “Have there been any attacks? Any attempts?” 

“Not yet,” Jay answers. She looks worried, though. It doesn’t nothing to settle Harry. “There were whispers amongst some leaders on the other coast, but they’d have to go through all of the middlelands before they can try.”

Even so, the middlelands aren’t incredibly strong. They’re the smallest territories, land locked, and while most have decent sized militaries, a premeditated attack could easily power though them, especially if they’re after something as valuable as Louis’ weapon for avoiding war. 

“What can we do to prevent an attack?” Louis asks. Though his hand is tense in Harry’s grip, his voice comes out calmly, like a true leader. “Harry’s lessened his military to set his pack at ease.”

“I still believe in that move.”

“Me as well,” Harry agrees with Anne, nodding in her direction, but keeping his eyes on Louis. “I think it’s what we needed to soften some of our edges. It’s making us a target, though.”

Across the table, Jay clears her throat, pulling the attention back on herself. “I believe they’re only in talks of an attack because we are still two separate territories, trying to find a balance.”

“It does open us up a bit,” Anne agrees. “With the four of us running between territories, trying to appease our packs - it’s a lot at once and it makes others think we’re weak.”

“We aren’t though.” Jay’s voice is insistent and confident - every bit the leader that Harry would expect from a Tomlinson. “We are strong, and we are willing to work for our packs.” Harry nods along, taking in her every word on bated breath. “If you two are ready, I think we should begin to plan the ceremony.” 

The motions he’s making in agreement stop suddenly. He wants more time, wants to continue their courtship, their engagement. It feels like they truly are a couple now, and Harry thinks if they wait, it won’t feel arranged any longer at all.

“I think if it’ll secure us as one pack to officially be joined, we should wed as soon as possible,” Louis says. His voice, again, comes out clear and calculated. 

“I agree.” Jay turns away from her son. “Harry, your thoughts?”

He would love to wait, to make sure Louis feels as strongly as Harry, but he can’t deny that the needs of the packs must come before his own, and if Louis feels like it’s the best move, then Harry trusts his decision completely. “The sooner the better.”

Jay and Anne both nod and suddenly it’s agreed. No longer will their time be spent winning over the people and learning what it means to be a leader. Now they’ll be focusing on planning the ceremony, of merging their packs and preparing to take their thrones as kings. 

It’s a lot to be hit with so early in the morning, and Harry finds himself nervous, but Louis angles his body, and his free hand reaches to Harry’s knee, his thumb stroking the skin. Harry squeezes Louis’ hand in agreement. 

They’re in this together. 

♚

“Before things get too intense, are you absolutely sure you’re okay to be here?” 

Time moves too quickly, and sooner than Harry had expected, Louis’ heat arrives. They’re closed off in their room, the rest of the castle knowing not to approach, giving both princes their privacy. 

Already, Louis’ scent is permeating in the room, and it’s setting Harry on edge. He doesn't feel out of his element, though. He doesn’t feel out of control or unable to contain himself. Instead of his own needs being at the forefront of his mind, he feels ready to sweep in and help Louis with whatever he need - whether it’s sexual or not.  

“You’re my omega.” They’re standing on opposite sides of the room, keeping a bit of respectful distance between them, but Harry makes certain to look in Louis’ eyes to show his determination in what they’re about to do. “Any uncertainty I have comes second to my need to comfort you.”  

“You sure know how to charm a man, don’t you.” Despite his body already showing signs of being affected, his tone still holds a sarcastic edge. It comforts Harry. 

He shakes his head, smiling a bit. “Should we take a seat?” He gestures to the chairs in the corner of their chamber. “I can have some books brought to us?”

“Our ceremony is in a month,” Louis says. “I thought this would be the perfect time for us to truly get to know each other.”

“I think we know each other plenty.”

Harry knows him enough to know that he wants to wed him, that spending the rest of his life as Louis’ Alpha isn’t something he  _ has _ to do, it’s something he  _ wants _ to do. He knows Louis is a strong man, the omega most suited for leadership Harry’s ever met. 

Louis disagrees, shaking his head. “We know each other’s beliefs, and we have insight on who we are as rulers and people. We know what we need to rule together, but if we are to be wed, I’d like to know how to love you.” At Louis’ words, Harry’s skin turns hot. For a moment, it’s as though he’s the one in heat . He knows very well that he’s falling in love with Louis, but to hear it said out loud, to hear that Louis wants to fall in love as well, it’s more than he was prepared for. “First, I’d like to lie down.”

“On the bed?” 

“Of course.” Louis approaches their bed, his arms reaching behind his neck to begin pulling his top off of his frame. “My heat lasts for two days, and I’m certain your back wouldn’t hold up on the hard floor.” Harry gulps, unsure if he can control himself in the bed while Louis’ at the peak of his heat. But then he thinks better of himself, knows this is what Louis needs, and the the omega comes first. “I’m going to be overheated soon. It’s best to prepare early.” 

As Louis strips himself of his trousers, leaving himself in just his pants, Harry climbs into the bed. “I understand.” 

Louis follows quickly, and it’s awkward for a moment as they adjust to being in the bed, Louis’ scent soaking the air between them. He smells like everything Harry had imagined he would, but Harry doesn’t touch. 

“Why don’t you tell me about your favorite things?” Louis asks after a moment of silence blankets them. 

“I’m not sure what you mean.” 

“Your favorite color, your favorite place,” he elaborates. “Do you prefer the sunrise or sunset?”  

Harry doesn’t even need to think. “I love the sunrise, definitely,” He answers. “It feels like a new beginning. My favorite place is - well there’s this garden in my territory - or  _ our  _ territory now, I suppose. It’s hidden away in a lesser populated area. I like to read there sometimes.” 

They’re lying on their pillows facing each other, there’s not a single part of them that’s touching, but Harry feels incredibly connected to Louis. The air is still around them, and Harry thinks Louis was onto something by making them get to know each other. It’s only a few moments in, but Harry feels like he could stay in this moment forever.

“Would you maybe take me there?” Louis wonders out loud. 

“I’d love to.” In his head, he sees a picture of Louis’ golden skin in the sunlight, surrounded by the poppies in the garden, reading alongside Harry. It’s something a  _ true _ couple would do, and it fills Harry with excitement for their future. “What’s your favorite book?” 

Louis grins, a light dancing behind his slightly glazed eyes. “What if I bring my favorite story, and you bring yours, and together we read in the garden?” 

“That sounds nice,” Harry hums. “We could go at sunrise.”

“So we’d be in your favorite place at your favorite time,” Louis recaps, a teasing edge to his voice. “And what color shall we wear?” 

Feeling playful, Harry feigns thinking before saying, “I suppose my favorite color is blue.” 

Louis hums. He’s smiling. “That’s the color of my eyes.” 

“I know.”

Together they lie on the bed, speaking in hushed voices, speaking of everything and anything they can think of to further their knowledge of each other. They don’t dance around topics, not afraid to bring up the uncomfortable. Louis is so strong and willing to share, and Harry would be a fool to not open up to him. 

Time loses meaning in their words - Harry’s long forgotten the purpose of their being closed off together, until Louis suddenly shifts, a miserable crinkle to his forehead. “ _ Oh _ …”

Harry’s hit with a smell of caramel and tobacco that is raw and intoxicating and there’s a sudden urge to mate climbing through his veins. He closes his eyes and remembers why he’s there. 

For Louis. 

“Are you alright?” Harry asks, blinking the blurriness from his eyes. 

Louis looks panicked, his eyes closed tightly, he’s wincing and sweating. This would be the point in any other omega’s heat to start acting, but when Louis opens his eyes, he looks more clear headed than he should. “The first wave always hits hardest.” 

“What do you need me to do?”

“I know it might be difficult,” Louis says. His voice much lighter than it usually is, breaking every once in a while, “but could we cuddle?”

Harry’s nostrils flare at the thought of contact, but he reigns it in. “Of course.” This isn’t about him, and as a strong Alpha, a future king, he needs to have control of himself. 

Louis turns around and Harry shuffles behind him, curving his body so they fit together. It’s comfortable for only a moment before Louis huffs, shifting his position to move away from Harry. “Your trousers - ” Harry looks down, worried his arousal may have gotten in the way. “They’re scratching me all wrong.” Harry distances and rids himself of all his clothing except for his briefs. He gets back in bed and cuddles behind Louis again, feel instant relief sweep over his body when Louis sighs. “Much better.”

Though he seems more comfortable now, Louis’ still sweating, his breathing heavy, and his forehead crinkled. Harry gently rubs his side, thumb gently on his waist, careful to not wander his hands elsewhere that may make Louis upset. 

“May I ask you a question?” Harry asks after letting Louis calm down a bit. 

“You just did.” Louis laughs breathlessly at his own joke, and Harry chuckles along as well. “I’m only joking.” 

Before Harry vocalizes his question, he gives himself a moment. “Am I the reason you don’t want to mate?” 

Louis laughs, and it calms Harry a bit. “If there were ever an Alpha I’d allow to mate me, it’d be you.” Harry feels like preening, but only briefly. “The idea of sex doesn’t interest me.”

The room is silent, Louis’ words hovering tensely above them. It takes a moment to register in Harry’s head, but when it does, it leaves him confused. “But now…” The scent of Louis’ arousal has soaked into every crevice of their space. To be uninterested in sex is contradictive to the pheromones his body is giving off. 

“My heat, it makes me crave a sexual release,” Louis explains. There’s an edge to his voice and a stiffness to his body. “The idea of acting on that craving makes me ill. I don’t wish to be touched like that, and while I know my body wants to be knotted, I know I will regret it if I do.”

There’s not a single part of Harry that doesn’t believe what Louis’ saying. The distaste in his tone is strong and the feeling of irritation is rolling off of him in waves. 

He believes Louis, that’s not what’s giving him pause. He’s confused on the concept of disliking sex. It’s a natural part of mating, Alphas and omegas needing it regularly. It’s the entire reason for heats and ruts, and the idea that someone doesn’t like the benefit of their genders is baffling. 

But again, this isn’t about Harry. They’re here for Louis, and regardless of his own incertitude, Louis is his omega, and there’s a level of respect he must hold. “I can’t say I know how you’re feeling - ” Louis laughs humorlessly, and Harry strokes his bare hip again. “But I understand. And if you don’t wish to mate, or to ever have sex, I am alright with that.” 

The tension in Louis’ frame releases slightly, and he falls more heavily into Harry’s body. There’s a guard between them that’s vanished, and Harry knows he’s said the right thing. 

Together they lie, not speaking. Something of comfort has formed, and Harry’s enjoying the company of Louis, of not having to interact to enjoy each other’s company. Together they can just be, and it’s wonderful. 

“There are procedures you know,” Harry brings up. He’s sure Louis needs sleep, but neither of them are close to it, and his mind has been running wild with thoughts of Louis. “Ones that will suppress the heats.” 

“I’ve looked into them - been more than tempted, I won’t lie - but I would feel guilty buying such a luxury while my people are struggling to survive.” His words come out slowly.

“I wouldn’t mind paying for it,” Harry offers. “If it’ll make things easier for you, I’d be happy to.” 

“Your people are struggling too, Harry,” he all but pants in response, refusing to accept Harry’s suggestion. “It’s a smaller percentage, but they’re still struggling.”

The idea that Louis continues to go through his heats, feeling the pain of needing a knot, but never giving in, knowing he’ll feel ill in doing that - it gives Harry another insight into how far he’s willing to go for his people. 

And it makes Harry respect him so much more than he ever thought he could respect  _ anyone _ . 

“You’re so brave.”

Louis laughs breathlessly, shaking his head. “I’m not.” 

“To go through this, knowing you don’t have to, all for the betterment of your pack…” Harry trails off, hoping his admiration of the omega is clear in his words. “You’re the most selfless ruler I know.”

“Then you’re going to love what I have to say next,” Louis says. Harry rubs gently at Louis’ hip, telling him to continue, and Louis falls lax into his chest. “I know that an Alpha in rut needs to knot, so if you’d like an omega on the side, someone to help you through your cycle, I could stomach it.”

Though the offer is one Harry’s heard before, one that’s quite common amongst royalty, he’s uninterested. His father had omegas on the side, a benefit of being the king of their pack. It’s not something rare or odd for Louis to offer, but remembering his mother’s hurt every time an omega wandered through the castle covered in Des’ scent.

That isn’t the type of king Harry wants to be. That’s not the example he wants to set for his pack. Louis may be able to stomach it, but Harry… “I couldn’t.” 

“No?”

“My body recognizes you as my omega,” Harry says, going with an excuse less telling. “I couldn’t be with anyone else. I too would regret it.” 

“But your rut - ”

“I’ve gone through ruts alone before. They weren’t fun, and I’ve always enjoyed sex with other people, but if you can suffer through your heats for your pack, then I can handle knotting my fist for a few days.”

Nothing is said for a moment, but Louis eventually reaches his hand to his hip and laces his fingers with Harry. “You don’t have to do this for me.” 

He knows it isn’t typical, and he himself has enjoyed sex, but somehow this is all he needs. He respects Louis for his sacrifices, and with the omega in his arms, Harry doesn’t feel like he’s missing out on anything. 

“I’m not.” 

♚

In the next few weeks leading to their wedding, Louis becomes much more than just an arranged partner to Harry. He can feel himself truly loving the omega, wanting to be with him for the rest of his life. 

Though it is an arranged marriage, it isn’t one without love. 

♚

The day of the wedding isn’t met with nerves. Harry feels calm in his decision to wed Louis, and he’s hopeful for the pack they’ll lead together. It seems that Louis is of the same feeling, looking content as they sit together in the conference room while their guests arrive for the ceremony. 

They’ve had to combine customs for the ceremony, find a balance between the usual rituals meant to join two lovers of a pack. 

As is Tomlinson tradition, they’ll scent each other in front of the entire pack and sign their marital certificate embraced in each other’s arms. As of Styles tradition, they’ll wed at high noon and wear the robes of their ancestors. 

There wasn’t much need for debate over their compromises for as long as Harry could wear the robes of the kings before him, he truly didn’t mind what happened in their ceremony. He’s marrying Louis, and it’s everything he’s come to let himself want. 

When the time to begin the wedding comes around, Harry and Louis are separated, taken to their individual entrances for the ceremony. Anne and Jay make sure the betrothed are both where they need to be before they’re standing in front of nearly every member of both packs, the officiate in between them. 

Harry enters first, as is tradition for both packs - the Alpha making his presence known, the first to show himself. It’s proper to let the omega join them last in front of the pack, making everyone anticipate his entrance, as he’s something of a gift.

As they’re standing together in front of the officiate, Harry can’t feel an ounce of nerves, no fear of regret thrumming through him. In a few moments, Louis will be his omega, and together they’ll be kings. The thought would have been frightening had he not gotten the time to know and love everything about Louis. Now, though, he only feels peace. 

And that peace lasts through the opening words to the pack. It lasts as they make their promises to their packs to protect them, as they take their vows as kings, and make their vows to each other. The peace lasts until they’ve just pulled away from scenting each other in front of their people.

It stops because there’s a scream in the audience, stopping them from being able to sign their papers and make it official. A bullet is shot shortly after, and then everyone is moving in a hurried panic. 

Towards the back of the garden, the entryway is blocked off and three cloaked Alphas walk in wielding guns. The guards are on their way, Harry can see them rushing in the distance, but not before a gun is raised and -

It happens almost too fast for Harry to really take notice of his movements. All he knows is that the fear of seeing a weapon aimed as the love of his life kicks him into motion, and just after the sound of the gun goes off, Harry’s in the air jumping in front of Louis, and effectively stopping the bullet. 

With his own body. 

There’s another scream, and he’s hitting the ground hard. The intruders don’t get a chance to shoot off another bullet as the three alphas are suddenly on the ground, completely incapacitated. It’s not until Louis face comes into view, covered in tears and blurry, that Harry realizes he’s been shot. 

The pain of the bullet doesn’t hurt, though, not with the relief he felt to see his guards take out the attackers - with his omega safe at his side.  

♚

Harry doesn’t know how long he’s out, but when his vision comes into focus, it’s to the view of the conference room’s intricately painted ceiling. He can feel his hand being held by somebody, but his body is far too stiff to make an effort to look. 

Instead, he squeezes his hand in hopes of letting whoever is there know that he’s thankful for their presence. 

“You’re awake.” It’s Louis, Harry should’ve known. He sighs in relief, some of the tension draining from his body at the sound of his omega’s voice. His shoulder aches at the easing, making him cringe. “It’s going to hurt for a while the nurse said. They had to take out the bullet and stitch you up. You’re lucky you passed out from the blood. They said they’ve had to operate while some were awake before.” 

Unsure if he’s aware of his rambling, Harry says nothing and lets Louis keep talking, a smile on his face as he does. Harry’s still tired and his body is sore, but listening to Louis’ animated voice is the best medicine he’s ever had. 

It hits Harry then, why he’s hurt - exactly what happened at their ceremony. “The shooter - ”

“They were a small radical pack with no territory,” Louis interrupts him, his free hand cradling the back of Harry’s. “They wanted the country to devolve to war and they knew my pack was the place to start.” 

“They could’ve killed you,” he breathes out. The idea that Louis could be dead now bringing up even more pain than the bullet left. 

Louis sighs. “They could’ve, yes,” he says. “But some doltish alpha jumped in front of the bullet and saved me.” 

“I had to,” Harry defends himself, the words coming quickly as he turns his head to look at Louis. The motion is regretful, the pain radiating down his side, but the sight of the omega, still as beautiful as he was in the shine of the sun, is worth even ache. 

“Oh did you?”

“I couldn’t let them take my omega away from me,” Harry explains. His fingers tighten in Louis’ grip. “Not when we were so close to finally being wed.” 

The feel of Louis’ thumb against Harry’s is enough to calm Harry. Louis grins at how quickly Harry relaxes onto the surface he’s lying on. “We scented each other in front of our packs. If you’d like, we can sign the papers and be wed now.” When Harry doesn’t respond right away, Louis continues, “Only if you’d like, though. With the radical pack out of the picture, we’ve no rush to be in. The threat of an impending attack isn’t as urgent.”

Harry considers it. He’d wanted to wait originally, to have a chance to get to know Louis more, to properly fall in love with him. But he knows the omega, knows his heart and his soul. He’s already gone and fallen.  

“I wouldn’t wish to wait any longer.”

If Harry thought Louis was beautiful before, it’s nothing compared the vision that is Louis’ grin, full of relief and excitement. It takes Harry’s breath away when Louis agrees, “Me either.” 

This may have began as a compromise between two territories, as a way to protect one land and expand the area of another, but now, Harry doesn’t care about royalty or leadership or business. 

Somehow, in the few months since they’d met, since he’d first seen Louis holding the queen’s hand at their summit, they’d gone and truly made the best of their situation. This isn’t an arranged marriage, an agreement. This is emotion, this is  _ love _ . 

And Harry says as much. “I love you, Louis.”

Louis’ smile, if possible, grows even bigger. The corner of his mouth curls slightly, adding a teasing edge. “If I had to love any Alpha, it’d be you.” 

“If you  _ had  _ to,” Harry repeats. 

“If I  _ had _ to.”

“But you don’t have to,” Harry tells him. 

Louis leans in then and kisses him. They’ve spent a heat together, scented each other in front of their packs, and spent more time touching in a few months than Harry has in his entire life with  _ anybody _ , but this is the first time they’ve ever kissed. “And yet I still do.” 

And it’s wonderful. 

They don’t get alone time for long. They spend a few moments enjoying being together and in love before Jay, Anne, and their officiate join them in the conference room. Harry still isn’t alright to stand, needing his rest, but he’s too awake, and far too excited to as the new visitors to leave. 

All that’s left to do is for Harry and Louis to sign their papers, so they do so, each with hurried movements, too eager to finally be wed, to be together. 

The officiate asks for Jay and Anne’s signatures, relinquishing their individual thrones to Harry and Louis, so their packs and territories become one. 

Had they wed upon first meeting, a quick joining of their territories, there would be trepidation and fear, neither side trusting of the others. Now though, all tension has fallen, the air calm between them. Their territories are now one, the largest in the country, and there’s peace between them. Nobody left upset with the union. 

Still in the afterglow of signing, Jay sighs in relief. “We no longer have to worry about war.” Neither her nor Anne are queens anymore, but they still hold their love for their land. 

“Not with our pack as big as it is,” Louis says. 

“Not with our secret weapon.” 

Louis turns to Harry with a grin, but there’s something mischievous there. “Exactly.” 

Anne is standing, confusion painted on her face, but Jay is chuckling into her hand. Something feels off. “Do you like me enough to tell me now?” 

“Tell you what?” 

“Exactly what your land possesses that keeps the country at peace.”

Louis grins, red slowly climbing up his neck. “Love.”

Jay’s laughter has stopped, but it still feels like they’re having him on. “Do you not trust me enough to tell me?”

“I do trust you, and that’s why I’m telling you,” Louis says. His hands, still wrapped around Harry’s own, squeeze tightly together. “It’s love. We love our land, and we’ll do anything to protect it, so long as it’s peaceful. This dedication we have, the love my mother has put in her pack, has convinced the others that we have a weapon keeping them from war. We don’t, but so long as they think we do, they’ll be more focused on that than the war.”

Harry listens, takes in everything his omega is telling him earnestly, but it confuses him. There’s no gem, no secret all powerful stone that’s magically holding the seven - now six - territories from war. It was all an illusion. 

“So all of this was for nothing?” Harry wonders out loud. 

“Not for nothing,” Louis corrects quickly. “It was for peace, for love, and for the belief in your pack. It was worth everything.” 

Again, Harry lets himself think it through, this time thinking of Louis’ pack as his own. He protected his people, all people, truly, by pretending to have an ability that all man possess - restraint. It was their own love, their own  _ affection _ that kept the country peaceful for the past decade. 

“So this belief you have in your pack has convinced others that you’re actively preventing war with a fictional device you don’t actually have?”

“Exactly,” Louis agrees. “And it’s working.” 

He stands hesitant, watching Harry’s face, watching for his reaction. 

“You’re incredible,” he says breathlessly, and Louis face melts into a smile of relief. He leans down, and they share their second kiss. 

Just as Harry has been trying to show his territory since his father’s departure, love conquers all. With just a bit of affection, caring for something other than power and wealth, the world will be a better place. 

Harry’s world is certainly better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/sapphicbee) | [Tumblr](http://fourdrunksluts.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Here's a rebloggable post](http://aceniall.tumblr.com/post/179323448238/moments-like-these-are-to-die-for-12k-pairing)


End file.
